Breakfast on Pluto
by Monroe Happens
Summary: We'll see the stars, journey to Mars and go to the bars finding our breakfast on Pluto. But first, we need to find that pesky wandering swimming pool.


_I swore to myself I would never write for this show but after watching too many episodes of Buffy and playing a Glee soundtrack it made me miss DW (don't ask how this even connects) and I came up with this. I expect this to suck so ~shrugs~ in advance, I make amends.__ We'll see how this goes, shall we? **Don't own anything and if I did . . best not dwell.**_

* * *

_We'll see the stars, journey to Mars and go to the bars finding our breakfast on Pluto_

It had been a very strange day indeed. Strange. That was the only word she could denote with what had occurred throughout her life. Her life. She woke up a mistress and now? She didn't know. She needed some air, so she found a garden and sat by the roses. She couldn't breath. Relaxation and some rest, that is what she needed, so she went to her room . . she found herself on her knees talking to the wood inside the fireplace.

A good book. That is what she _really_ needed. She found the library with relative ease, only got lost once. Lost in a wooden box thing. Strange indeed. It was there in the library where she found herself. Literally. She found several books talking about her. The accomplishments and her mysterious and unexplained year long absence.

She threw the book away and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh."

Reinette composed herself quickly before turning her head. Rose, was that her name? Stood awkwardly in the doorway. She was in her night clothes and held her arms close to her chest and she shifted balance between her feet in almost rhythmic way.

"Hello."

She didn't know what else to say to her new . . what was Rose to her now?

"I- I was going to the kitchen and I- she likes to redirect people." Rose likes to talk to her hands, Reinette noted this as she stared at the girl. The more nervous Rose became the more she played with her fingers.

"Who does?"

She cleared books off the seat next to her and Rose slowly crossed the room to take a seat.

"The TARDIS. The ship? She sometimes- I think she can sense needs. She's telepathic."

Rose stared hard at her hands. Reinette nodded. The ship sense she needed someone? Reinette smiled at the ship's choice of comfort.

"Are you alright?" Rose braved to glance up at her. Reinette smiles weakly.

"Those. . . things are gone and I'm here now. They can't track us?"

Rose shook her head.

"Are you . . handling this," Rose gestured to their surrounding," alright?"

Ah.

"I-I just need," what did she need? She couldn't finish the sentence or the thought.

"I was scared and angry. I almost went home. Hell I cried during and after my first trip."

Something stirred inside Reinette as she processed that. She looked over at Rose, giving her full attention.

"Earth exploded. I pissed off a bitchy trampoline. She had these things lock me into this room, ya? Oh! The Sun, it like expanded or something and that burns up the Earth."

Reinette could accept this and motioned for her to continue.

"Anyway, well this platform thing we were on ya? Well it had these shield things and she had robot spidery things shut them down. So the Sun would have destroyed the platform. The heat killed a friend of The Doctor's."

Interesting.

"Well everyone was too busy not dyin' we forgot about the Earth and I watched all the rocks-Earth was at this point just rocks. I cried. I wanted to go home. Thought it would be too much."

"What made you stay?" Her voice low. She didn't know how much she needed this until that moment.

"He talked to me. Told me about his people and we had chips. It's no always easy but that's the point? Why we do this. Why we stay. I was bored and he's lonely. Our problems cancel each other out."

That wasn't enough. Reinette sighed.

"I'm not good with words." Rose smiled apologetically.

"It's -"

-"But I do know how to swim."

" Fine- swim? What does that have-"

Rose pulled her up to her feet before she could finish that thought. She had a mad gleam in her eyes and a smirk to match.

"It's a game, hunt for the pool. She hides the pool, we find. I play it sometimes when I don't want to think about- well you look like you could use happy non thoughts. So!"

She clapped her hands together.

"Hunt for the?"

"Pool."

"I don't understand? You don't know where the pool is?"

Rose shook her head whilst grinning like a fool.

"The TRADIS hides the pool when I need a great big distraction and you look like you could use one. Consider this a bondin' exercise."

Rose didn't wait for a response she took her companion's hand and pulled her along as she ran out of the library.

"I don't understand this. So the pool's location changes?"

"Only when she and I play. The last time we played the pool was in the library and since we were just in there. . ."

Rose looks down the hall to the fright and left. She points to the left and pulls Reinette along to the right.

"It can't be in the kitchen, that would be too obvious. Whacha think?"

Reniette stares back blankly.

"Right. Ah!"

She runs forward and Reiniette nearly falls at the surprise of the abrupt run. Their destination ends up being the console room. No pool. Empty.

"Damn. It's never been here before."

"How- what are we looking for? The size?"

"It's pool sized." Rose walks behind her and ducks under the console. No signs of water nor the sounds of the waterfall thing.

"We could try one of the gardens." Rose scratches the back of her head and turns back to Reinette.

"There is more than one? This ship has more than one?"

"Didn' your castle?"

Point taken.

Once again. Reinette found herself being pull along several narrow hallways, one every strange room filled with stuffed panda plushies and finally a door that brought them outside. Or at least the garden. One of the gardens.

"Not a real sun. I asked. He said something about polarities and cheese. I just nod along now when I asks things. You should practice that. Don't ask for explanations about the explanation. He'll just stare like you drooled on yourself."

Reinette said nothing but continued to star at the sky. The sun that had been. . . made out of cheese? All of this in a wooden box? The garden was more like a vast forest. Trees, shrubbery, plants and flowers. It's all so beautiful.

"I think I see it!"

Rose ran ahead and Reinette followed, having to lift up her dress and she tried to run with an air of modesty .

There, in the center of a clearing- an in ground swimming pool. It was vast. It looked more like a great lake but the steps, concrete and odd little fountain thing in the middle, screamed swimming pool. Plus it was so very blue.

"Well?"

Rose looked very proud of herself.

"It's lovely." She tried not to sound too out of breath. She forgot she was still holding her dress up and blushed she dropped the fabric.

"Oh."

Rose's facial expression changed from contentness to something new. Her brow furrowed and she bit her lower lip. Reinette moved up a bit and tried to follow her gaze.

"Something wrong?" She asked glancing over to the woman. Rose raised her hand and pointed at something she couldn't see.

"Do you see that?" She moved closer still and Reinette followed. She leaned forward just a tad and nothing.

"I do not see anything."

She didn't get a chance to look back as two hands firmly pressed against her back and she felt herself propel forward and she landed into the pool with a great splash.

Rose doubled over with laughter and smacked her hands against her knees and slowly sat down. She clutched at her sides and once she found her voice she spoke.

"Your face! Oh god." Rose covered her mouth both of her hands and her shouldered shook. More laughter taking over.

"How expensive was that dress?" She choked back a giggle. Reinette looked down at herself.

"A few thousand I believe. I think this offers me more mobility. The water at least will help."

Reinette pressed forward and swan backwards. The pool wasn't deep as it seemed and she knew enough about swimming to keep her head up.

"How's the water?"

Reinette splashed.

"Come in and find out."

Without another word, Rose jumped in.

"So. Clockwork robots." Rose started as she returned to the surface.

Reinette made sure she could stand in the area she swam too, satisfied, she sunk to the bottom before coming back up.

"I'm not overly fond of clocks as a result."

Reinette ruffled with her hair. not used to it being-not used to this. Pools on ships in the middle of not Earth.

"I don't like trampolines." Rose shrugged. Rose wrinkled her nose and pushed forward, gliding into the next wall and stopping before hitting it.

"I have never done this before." Reinette admits in a low voice.

"Swam? Oh God. If I knew that-" Rose feels like the worst human in existence.

"No! I know a little about swimming. I'm fine. I just. I've never associated with people who were . . beneath my status."

Rose doesn't know if she should feel insulted so she opted to listen and hopes that there is more to this.

"It was not seen as proper. I'm to have a lot of expectations. That is, I mean, my family has them for me. I would have never done this at home."

She half swims half walks to where Rose is by the wall.

"Never would have met you."

"Thank God for time windows." Rose mutters unsure what to say.

"I needed this."

She leans over and kisses Rose on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Rose feels heat radiate off her face and can feel it turn colors. She wipes her cheek and stares wide eyed.

"For what?" She finds her voice.

" This. I think I know why she-the TARDIS sent you to me."

Rose nods unsure.

"Oh. Good." She laughs nervously.

Something occurs to her.

"Rose, in the library there are these books."

Rose nods.

"That's usually where books live."

"I-I'm in some of them."

Well this wasn't going to get awkward.

"Oh. Well. I don't think-"

"Are you famous too? I mean, books written about me. I must have done something. Are you in any of those books?"

Rose looks down and plays with the rings on her fingers.

"No. I'm just- I'm nothing. Just Rose."

Why did that have to sound so painful?

"Well. Then I suppose," Reinnete leans forward," We have a lot of work to do, don't we?"

Rose considers this. The possibilities and the planets. Could she be famous? Probably not. But she was on a time ship that travels in space so . . she could hope.

She smiled.

"Yep."

Reinette holds out her hand.

"Ren. I always wanted-everyone calls me Reinette but I always wanted someone to call me Ren. It sounds so-"

"My best mate Shareen calls me Ro sometimes. Ren and Ro. Sounds like a cartoon duo."

"Is that good?"

"Guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

* * *

_Tell me how God awful this was._

~Aly


End file.
